


The Issue of Merry's Wig

by Scribe



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sandelwood, whose prompt was the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Issue of Merry's Wig

"I'll kill you. No, I'm completely serious. I will."

"Now, now, Bill. Necrophilia is bad for you. Haven't we discussed this before?"

"You do realize that I was waiting for half an hour, right?"

"I'm sorry! I had no idea Pete was going to keep me that long, or I never would've-"

"Never would've tried to give me a handjob on set? I thought we agreed not to do anything too-"

"..."

"Ohh. Yeah, okay. You may be forgiven. Yes. Forgiven. Definitely."

"Fuck! Fuck, don't move."

"Dom? Dom, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just-"

"...ah."

"Don't laugh at me, you bastard."

"Sorry. Here, let me..."

"Ow!"

"Hey, watch your head around my bits, would you?"

"Well, fuck. How are we going to explain this one? Sorry, mate, I seem to have gotten my wig caught in the zip of Billy's jeans, here. Not quite sure how it happened. Think you could give us a hand?"

"Probably not a good idea."

"No, not really."

"..."

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you'd be able to finish what you've started without tearing your scalp off? If we have to ask someone for help, I'm sure as hell not walking outside like this."


End file.
